


Hellraiser: Preview One

by Brandonatron0711



Series: Hellraiser [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Demons, Gen, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandonatron0711/pseuds/Brandonatron0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this first preview of my Hellraiser fic, this scene is the opening one, a precursor to the events to follow. Ryan, suffering from nightmares, encounters a terrifying demon who demands blood sacrifice, not caring from whom the blood comes, but blackmailing him by threatening the lives of his friends.</p>
<p>(Only an initial scene, a teaser for the rest of the events to give you a taste of the rest of things to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellraiser: Preview One

**Author's Note:**

> 1) In the final version of this, this entire section will be italicised to represent the fact that it is a nightmare. Italics will differentiate between real-world current events and nightmare-related flash-forwards.

The shadows were curling and crawling ominously from the depths of the newly formed pit in Ryan’s house, malicious tentacles of absolute, unparalleled darkness taking the room entirely in their grip. The light in the room was chased away until there was nothing but a perpetual darkness which made the bounds of his home seem endless, the walls fading into the blackness. Ryan felt the illusion of falling, tumbling endlessly in the shadow despite his back being firmly pressed against the wall. He cowered on his bed, his eyes frantically searching for any source of light, any indication of a way to escape, but alas, there was none. The inky blackness had taken a complete hold of his home and there was no way for anyone to get in to help him, nor any way for him to get out, to get Geoff, or Jack, or the lads. Nobody could save him from whatever malevolent force it was that had made its way into his home and his mind. He whimpered helplessly as a hissing, vile growl surrounded him. It came from everywhere, but at the same time nowhere. The darkness made it impossible to determine its point of origin, if it even had one. At this point, Ryan doubted he was dealing with anything natural. This was something else. Something… evil.

“SHOW YOURSELF!” he screamed into the dark, in a feeble attempt to frighten whatever it may be that was imprisoning him. His attempt at courage was met only with mocking laughter, echoing within his skull, a deep, rasping voice cackling insultingly. Then, as the laughter ceased, a chilling voice, laden with the cruelty of an eternity of evil, spoke out, very clearly from the centre of the room. “As you wish, mortal,” it said. Suddenly, a roaring flame flashed into existence. Ryan winced and shielded himself, but he felt no heat and the flame did nothing to counter the darkness, clearly visible but emitting no light. The flames twisted and convulsed before forming a face. This was not human, Ryan thought to himself, trying to collect himself in the face of a fear humanity had not felt for millennia. The face was smirking, but it was clearly not happy. If anything, it was mocking and disappointed. It had sat in waiting for aeons, preparing for something, or someone, to arrive and act as its earthly vessel. It had hoped for something that was somewhat less… pathetic. But alas, all it saw was a cowering wretch in an earthen house, a mere human afraid of the dark. but it would have to do.

“Who… who are you?” Ryan snivelled. The flames intensified and the cold voice resounded once more. “Do you have no manners, mortal?” it hissed, “You are the guest on **my** land, you are the intruder, and you dare demand, with your abundant supply of hubris, to know who **I** am? If fate had not brought you here to me before anyone else, I would smite you on the spot for your arrogance. The question here is, who are **you**?”  
Ryan was taken aback, although his more logical and collected side reminded him that he should expect no less in such a clear supernatural situation as this. “R…Ryan Haywood,” he stuttered.  
The flaming creature seemed to roll its eyes at him. “Ages upon ages I wait for this day, and what else should reveal itself to me than a stuttering, pathetic human wretch. Disgusting. I can barely bring myself to demand your servitude out of fear your incompetence will fail me the moment the shadows are removed.”  
Ryan growled, the insults cutting to his core. He grasped for his sword in the darkness, fumbling in the shadows. His hand finally found the hilt, and with an aggressive roar, he plunged the sword into the flaming face in front of him. He felt the satisfying feeling of steel plunging through the monster’s visage, but his success was short lived. The hilt of the blade was torn from his hand and he stumbled backwards, seeing nothing. Suddenly, he shrieked in pain as he felt the searing sting of the blade burying itself in his left leg. He fell to his knees, and tried to apply pressure to the wound, which was bleeding profusely.  
“It’s simply no fun to request your servants to kneel,” the voice growled, “I much prefer forcing them to do it. Nonetheless, your bravery has been acknowledged. Perhaps I underestimated you, mortal. Your capacity for rage far outweighs your innate mortal cowardice.”  
  
Ryan lifted his gaze, wincing with every single movement as the wound burned, until he was staring directly into the smouldering ember pits that were the monster’s eyes.  
“What the hell are you?” he grunted.  
“I am a creature beyond the petty understanding of your pitiful human mind,” it hissed, “I have existed from far before the beginning of time and I will continue to exist when time ceases to do so. I am a primeval demon, an archaic being, a force of creation and an entity of destruction. I am everything, I am nothing. I can give life through my mercy, and bring death through my wrath. I am your greatest opportunity and your worst nightmare. I am what you would call a ‘monster’, and it would be in your best interests to heed my words.”

"I… I don’t understand what you want from me," Ryan whimpered pathetically, his back pressed now against the wall of his home as he slumped on his bed.. He felt the tendrils of the shadow extending from the walls and ensnaring him, their icy touch sending shivers down his spine.

 “The answer is simple, wretch," it snarled, “I demand blood sacrifice. I care not what you bring to me, but understand that if you should ever fail to fulfill my needs, your city will burn and I will drag the souls of your pathetic friends into the deepest depths of the realm of punishment. Everything you know will die, and I will leave you alive just long enough to see the life leave the eyes of all those you hold dear. You will watch their bodies collapse to the earth and shrivel away while you stand by, helpless. And then, you will suffer the pain of an eternity of brutal torture as I tear your soul from your body and hold it in my fiery grasp until the end of time. Blood is my price, and no matter what, that price will be paid."

Ryan cringed at the horrifying thought, the imagery permeating every facet of his mind. He saw it all as clearly as day. Michael being torn to shreds by a pack of rabid beasts. Gavin’s flesh melting from his skin in a demonic hellfire. Geoff being brutally slain by an armada of monsters. Jack, his life snuffed out as his house fell around him. Ray slowly suffocating after his body was dragged underground by some unnatural force, his hand extending from the soil and suddenly going limp as his body gave up the struggle. And then, just as he felt his vision turning inwards to his own inevitable punishment, he snapped out of it and returned to reality, panting and twitching. His mind had snapped from the sheer terror of the vision. He had gone mad.

"And… what do I call you… master?" he uttered quietly.

The demonic voice cackled as his grip on Ryan’s mind was affirmed. “You, my servant, may call me…

…Edgar."


End file.
